


Tempest

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: A very little, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Hatake Kakashi Needs Rescuing, Kakashi Lounge Event, Ninjas in Austenverse?, Rain prompt, Terumi Mei Is No Damsel In Distress, a little romance, in any au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/688468842392977408/759551926999842816/Tempest_Illustration_by_Mallml.jpgEvery county has its renowned romance, and Konohagakure’s was born of storms.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Terumi Mei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Kakashi Lounge





	Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an event in The Kakashi Lounge; prompt: Rain.
> 
> Illustration by [Mallml](https://mallml.tumblr.com/) (used with permission; do not repost).
> 
> I do not own these characters; I wish I could've found a way to use more words like "superannuated," "counterpoise," and "upbraid," within this fanfic featuring them.

Every county has its renowned romance, and Konohagakure’s was born of storms.

The Hatake family elevated their status through industry and had more money than kin. It was a sign of the changing times; Baronets went bankrupt while maintaining titles that had survived too many generations. Knighthood could now be obtained through trade, as was the case with Sir Hatake.

He didn’t live long after being dubbed, however, so the title and his wealth passed to his son when he was too young to manage either.

Owing to the absence of any other family, the fate of Sir Hatake’s son, Kakashi, fell to the hands of the two largest investors in his company. One of them, Danzo Shimura, saw it as an opportunity to groom the boy to suit his own personal ambitions. The other, Hiruzen Sarutobi, knew this and sought to advocate for Kakashi, but without any clear direction for the new Sir Hatake’s future. In the end, they settled upon the only thing the two could agree on, and Kakashi was sent away for his formal education.

The day that young Kakashi left them to study abroad, a fearsome storm ravaged the county with wind so strong that it uprooted trees. It brought torrential rain that overfilled the river and frequent lightning that scarred the unnaturally darkened sky. Young Sir Hatake had become a county legend as the story was told over the years that followed. Only a handful of county residents had seen him, and all would recount how the blanket of swollen grey clouds made his hair shine silver by contrast as he stepped up into the carriage that took him away.

Most disapproved of the decision that Kakashi was still made to travel in such a storm; however, the reason became apparent when the Hatake estate became the next point of contention between Danzo and Hiruzen. Two of the county’s most prominent families, the Uchiha and the Hyūga, set their sights on acquiring the land, and each tempted Danzo to obtain it. The head of the Nara family, the nearest neighbors to the Hatake estate, approached Hiruzen with a solution which he quickly put in place, preserving the estate for Kakashi to return to.

Minato Namikaze, the protégé of Sarutobi’s protégé, and his wife, Kushina, moved into the Hatake home and took on the full responsibility of managing the estate. The lively and compassionate couple maintained the extensive grounds, dealt with the estate’s staff and tenants favorably, and ensured that the home remained full of laughter. They were perfectly settled and situated before the next great storm of Konohagakure blew through it.

It arrived suddenly, in the middle of the night, disturbing the slumber of all with thunder so loud that it shook their houses. Lightning illuminated the windows in bursts brighter than the noonday sun. The wind wailed and pulled thrashing waves from the sea.

The fishermen set out as soon the sun breached the horizon to assess the damage to their nets and returned with an unexpected catch. A young girl had arrived in a near-wrecked rowboat that lodged itself on the beach. Though unfortunate, the fishermen deemed her lucky. The girl’s long auburn hair glowed like a beacon under the dim cloud-cloaked dawn, and it was that which drew their attention to her.

The Hatake estate was nearest, and so that was where the fishermen brought her. Minato and Kushina were unable to glean more than the girl’s given name, Mei, while they waited for the doctor to arrive. The accomplished physician, Tsunade, successfully treated Mei through her fever and assured her complete recovery. Though her health improved, her situation did not. Not a single family in the county could claim her as one of their own, and being the natural daughter of no-one-knew-who left her without a home to return to.

It didn’t last long, though, as the Hatake home became Mei’s as well, so long as Minato and Kushina remained there. In time, the entire county christened her as their Siren from the Sea. Mei was often spotted running through the trees on the grounds of the Hatake estate, her long auburn hair catching in the sun. Members of the household staff would lament that Kakashi wasn’t there to join her, as the two were so near in age that they could have been childhood friends.

Mei shied away from any mention of his name, however. She understood that Sir Hatake’s return signaled the reclamation of his estate, which meant that her home would become his once more.

Years passed as they do, and Konohagakure would’ve forgotten the two great storms if it hadn’t been for the two persons associated with them. Mei grew into a lovely, bright, accomplished woman, and although doted upon, unwed. She was too smart to be unaware of her situation. A woman-no matter how charming she may be-without lineage or dowry didn’t stand much chance at marriage.

And the older she became, the sooner the Hatake estate would cease to be her home.

She knew that Minato and Kushina would open any home of theirs to her, but they had a son of their own, and Mei loathed the idea that she would be a lifelong burden on the family that had so kindly taken her in.

Too soon came the morning when Minato received a letter from Sir Hatake announcing his return. Although it contained assurances that Minato’s family ought to be in no haste to vacate, Mei felt panic increasing with every word that was read aloud. She excused herself from the breakfast table under the guise of a sudden headache and retreated to her room, where she paced, anxious.

The news of Sir Hatake’s return spread quickly through household staff, and the giggles of the youngest maids heard through her closed door proved it. Mei heard their speculations as to what kind of carriage he would arrive in, and which daughter of the Uchiha or Hyūga families was sure to secure him. A rash plan sparked in her mind as their voices faded away. She knew it was a foolish plan, but it was the only she had, so Mei steeled herself to see it through.

As soon as daylight waned, Mei would leave the Hatake estate and the whole county of Konohagakure to make her own way in the world.

Darkness came prematurely when thick, threatening clouds rolled in. Mei interpreted it as an opportunity; a storm would keep others indoors, and further serve to cover her tracks when she fled. She took only that which she could carry, and hastily scribbled a note. She knew it would never be enough to express her gratitude or quell the worry its discovery would cause. Nevertheless, she left it and then left through her window.

She hadn’t got far before the rain began. A few drops fell as a warning before the clouds poured out in a torrent. The wind picked up, gaining strength and speed with each gust, dangerously bending the trees that stood against it.

The wind blew the rain into Mei’s face, and her pace was slowed by it. She walked from one tree trunk to the next, stopping each time to wipe her vision clear. Lightning lit up the sky violently, immediately followed by a fearsome clap of thunder, and then the frantic neigh of a frightened horse.

Mei peeked out around the tree from where she stood and saw a man gingerly lift himself from the ground. His horse had been so spooked it threw him from the saddle when it reared. The man stood then grabbed hold of the horse’s bridle and attempted to soothe it again. Though Mei didn’t recognize him, she didn’t miss the wince that crossed his face with the movement of his arm. He spoke to the horse, his baritone voice barely audible above the windswept downpour.

“Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to come sooner than expected. When I left this place, it was storming, so you’d think that would help me find my way, wouldn’t you?” He removed his hat and brushed back his unruly cowlicks, clearly silver against the grey sky, before returning his hat to his head.

Mei felt her breath escape her. She pressed her back against the tree and hoped that it and the storm were enough to shield her from his view. Though she’d never met him, she knew enough to be able to recognize Sir Hatake at first sight.

She heard him grunt in pain and stole another tentative glance at him. Sir Hatake had mounted his horse again, and the action aggravated a wound she supposed he incurred in his fall. As he stroked the horse’s mane, he spoke to it.

“I wish I could tell you that we were almost home, but the truth is, I have no idea how near or far we are from it. I can promise you that you will be handsomely rewarded if you can manage to get us both there.”

Despite her fear, Mei felt a smile creep to her lips. She sighed, knowing she couldn’t leave a wounded and lost man that cared more for his horse than himself to his own devices, even if he _was_ Sir Hatake.

She removed her bonnet, and let her long auburn hair tumble down. When she stepped out from behind the tree, he caught sight of her immediately. Mei met his eyes for a moment and then ran in the direction of the Hatake estate.

“Wait!” She heard him shout, and she slowed to make sure he caught up to her.

She waited until she could hear the horse’s hooves near her and then took off running again, knowing her auburn hair would stand out among the trees, making it easy for him to follow where she led.

_‘Just until he can see the house,’_ Mei thought, thoroughly determined to resume her plan once she’d led him to safety.

At one point, she realized it was taking him much longer to catch up, and she looked behind her. Sir Hatake had gone slack, slumped unnaturally, and seemed ready to fall from his horse.

Without thinking, Mei ran to him. She raised her hand to brace him, though the force of the wind meant she wouldn’t be able to keep him upright for long. He was unconscious, and she assumed that his wound must’ve been more severe than it had appeared to be. She replaced his foot with hers in one of the stirrups and released her grip on him just long enough to mount his horse behind him.

Mei caged him in with an arm on either side of him tucked beneath his own. Then she took the reins and spurred the horse on as fast as she could maintain control over it and its master until they safely reached the Hatake estate.

The clatter of the horse’s hooves was loud enough above the pouring rain to bring the head groomer from the stable. He shouted for the coachmen, and both male servants came to lower Mei and Sir Hatake down from the horse.

The shouting drew Minato from the house, and he stopped short at the sight of Mei, soaked and disheveled instead of in her room where he’d supposed her to be.

“It’s Sir Hatake. He needs a surgeon,” Mei said instead of greeting or explanation.

Though still confused, Minato nodded and directed the wounded man to be brought into the house.

Mei followed, knowing she couldn’t attempt to leave again and quietly made her way to her room. She shed her wet clothing and found her note just where she left it. She crumpled it up and stuffed it beneath her pillow before she collapsed on her bed, exhausted.

Tsunade’s medical prowess ensured Sir Hatake’s full recovery. News of his return spread faster than wildfire. Before he was cleared to leave his chambers, the heads of the Uchiha and Hyūga families had performed their duty and came to the estate. Both stayed just long enough to leave their card behind, with a vague invitation to visit their homes and a specific request to meet their daughters.

There was only one other topic that was more exciting than Sir Hatake’s sudden return, and that was the manner in _which_ he returned. Mei was mortified to learn that they had been seen and easily identified together. The storm was made famous not by the damage it caused in Konohagakure, but by the riders within it. Anyone that told the story spoke less of the lightning, and more of the vision of the silver-haired Sir Hatake slumped in the arms of their Siren from the Sea as she spurred the horse on with her long auburn hair blown wild in the wind. Long after the repairs of the great tempest were completed, the scandal of the storm-tossed lovers remained on the tip of every tongue in the county.

In time, however, even that quieted. Some might say that the only lasting offense was that Sir Hatake never introduced himself to the daughters of the Uchiha and Hyūga families. As for Mei, instead of leaving her beloved home in the Hatake estate, she became the Lady and mistress of it.

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
> To be a member, you must be:  
> -at least 16 years old  
> -able to play nice with others in a multishipping community  
> *You must complete an introduction to have a role assigned, and access granted to the server.


End file.
